Naruto sleep over
by Sasusaku9311
Summary: What do you get with the whole gang at a sleepover? You get Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino and Nejiten! And somehow KibaLee? Haha you also get interferences from Karin and her friends AND truth or dare, spin the bottle and kissing in the closet! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Karin

**Hey guys, sorry if Sasuke's OOC at some points, it's kinda hard to write him in character with love. Haha. Here you go, tell me wether I should carry on or discontinue this :) **

**Vocab (if you don't know)**

**P.O.V - Point of view**

**Teme - Bastard**

**Mendouksai - Troublesome**

**Ne - Right?**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Hey! I got an idea!" the, very loud, blonde exclaimed to me (A/N No not Naruto haha). Her sparkling blue eyes stared up at me, probably preparing themselves to beg when I say no to this 'idea' of hers. We were walking home from the academy, just me and Ino. The warm breeze was drifting trough our, now long again, hair and slightly lifting up our dresses which I guess was okay since we always wore our shorts and bandages underneath.

"What exactly is this so called _idea_ of yours hmm, Ino?" I asked her emphasising the word idea so she knew that I knew I wasn't going to be happy with it.

"Right, before you say no at least hear me out?" She asked me and, regardless of my answer, continued anyway "We should throw a sleep over party!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air and jumping up and down, much like a 5 year old who just got a bag of their favourite bag of sweets which, of course, turned a lot of heads.

"Why would I have said no to that?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face. Does she honestly think I'm _that_ boring? Surely I don't come across that way, I can have a _sleepover_, gosh - am I really a stick in the mud?

"yeah but I was gonna say we should have a _mixed_ sleepover, you know girls _and_ boys, but you would just say no ne?" She asked me knowing I would say no. I don't see how I come across so boring. Maybe, if I say yes then no one will think I'm a stick in the mud? Yeah! That's a great idea!

"Sure, why not?" I lied, forcing a fake smile on to my face. I could feel my eye twitching, I knew she thought I would just flip out, say no and give her a lecture i knew this because she was giving me one of her 'your-just-gonna-flip-out-say-no-and-give-me-a-lecture' signature looks before I answered. Now it changed to a 'are-you-serious-all-those-stick-in-the-mud-rumours-about-you-obviously-aren't-true-then' look.

"Really?" She asked so confused yet surprised at the same time. Haha it's so funny when she's confused she make such stupid faces! Haha.

"Well duh! What's the problem? Who's gonna come" I asked looking over a Sasuke and Narwere and the rest of the gang (Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru).

"Hey, why don't we go ask Shikamaru!...I mean the...uh...guys..yeah!" She blurted out. Ino had long given up Sasuke now she had her eyes set on bigger things...well...uh...lazier things like Shikamaru. Ahaa just kidding!

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Me and the guys were teasing Sasuke because we all knew he has a MAJOR crush on Sakura and he won't admit to anyone. We all know.

"Oh come on Sasuke! You so do!" I teased pointing at him.

"Hn." he said, turning his head away and completely ignoring us.

"Hey look thats her and Ino over there!" Kiba shouted pointing to the two kunochi walking home from the academy.

"Oh yeah!" I said back "Wait who's that behind them? Oh it's that slut Karin!" I shouted.

Then we all saw what was happening. Karin and her friends pushed Ino and Sakura, Ino fell and Sakura turned around and grabbed Karin's hand. Sakura twisted Karin's hand and you could see her knuckles going white because of how hard she was squeezing it. Then all you could hear was a _crack_ and a _crash _where Sakura broke her wrist and threw Karin into a tree, breaking it in two. But while Sakura was focused on Karin, Alii (Karin's friend) pulled out a kunai and started cutting Sakura's arm and because she couldn't defend Ino, Aimee (Karin's other friend) began kicking Ino in the ribs while she was curled up on the floor. I knew we had to go and help so I ran and punched Alii who's just fell right on top of Karin in an...ahem... Akward position. And Sakura, without Alii cutting her to peices, used her monstrous strength and _flicked_, and I mean flicked not pushed, Aimee into a wall - face first!

"Ino!" Sakura said helping her friend up off of the floor, she seemed okay, just a few bruises.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked her, not seeming to bothered.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ino replied, straightening herself up. When did they get here anyway?

"Uh... Thanks... Naruto" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Yeah sure! Not everyday you get to help a pretty girl who's in trouble ne?" i asked, jokingly, nudging her arm with my elbow. Then Sasuke slammed his fist down onto my head.

"Baka" he muttered under her breath.

"Sasuke-teme!" I shouted while Sakura just giggled, she's so cute.

"Mendouksai" Shikamaru commented for no reason.

"So do you guys wanna come to a sleepover tonight at Sakura's? Her parents are away on business so we'll have the house to ourselves." Ino, surprisingly, asked us.

"Sure!" I loudly exclaimed backed up by a few mumbles of whatever from Kiba and Neji, a what a drag! From Shikamaru and a hn (presumably meaning a yes) by Sasuke.

"Great! Come round about 6 and we'll ask Tenten and Hinata to com over too!" Ino said clasping her dirty, from the fight, hands together in joy - deep in thought thinking about the sleepover.

"Sure, see you then byee!" I shouted as we both turned our separate ways to walk home. I think I might be a matchmaker tonight and get Sasukeand Sakura together, hmm...

**Well there you go, first chapter is pretty boring I know! But it's just leading into truth or dare! That's in the next chapter which I should be updating Friday? Follow and review! :)**


	2. Getting ready

**Hey guys, here's part two. ****Okay here you go, oh and should I discontinue Or not? Byee**

_**Ino and**_** _Sakura_**

Ino and Sakura began to walk down the dusty, brown road to go back to Sakura's and start planning the sleepover. The two 17 year old girls were still having a laughing fit about Karin's face when Sakura beat her senseless, that's when Ino and Sakura saw Hinata and Tenten laughing at something on Hinata's iPod (A/N I know they don't have iPods I just decided to add one in).

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously whilst giving eachother quizzical looks.

"Oh c'mon! You must know!" Tenten said as if it was as obvious as the answer to the question 'what is your name?'

"No? Just tell us, we got stuff to do and we don't need to hang around and play all of these guessing games" Ino said while impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Okay, okay fine it's the video of you two and Naruto beating the sh*t out of Karin, Aimee and Alii!" Tenten said laughing and almost falling off of the bench.

"What?! Where did you see that?!" Sakura said a slight tint of red coming to her cheeks.

"Kiba posted it on Facebook!" Hinata exclaimed (A/N sorry but I HATE it when she stutters)

"Oh!" Ino and Sakura said and they both took a seat either side of Tenten and Hinata And began laughing very, very, VERY loudly. Then Sakura remembered about the sleepover.

"Hey do you guys wanna come to a sleepover at my house tonight? Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the guys will be there! It's going to be awesome, pleaseeee?" Sakura asked making the please extra long to show how much she wanted them to come.

"Sure but only if we play truth or dare?!" Tenten said, blushing a little.

"Well DUH!" Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. We all exchanged a few excited glances and Hinata impatiently motioned for me to tell her the details.

"Well it's at 6 so be at mine then and you can ask Temari, Tayuya (A/N dunoo how you spell her name sorry), Kin and pretty much everyone else to come except Karin, Alii and Aimee. Oh and don't ask all of Sasuke's demented, slutty, crazed fan-girls" Sakura said with a cheeky smile. So after exchanging a few more words like oh I can't wait and what will we eat Sakura and Ino turned to leave... But then a few leaves fell on them from out of the tree, Ino, Tenten and Hinata thought it was just the wind but Sakura knew someone was there as there was no wind in the air today.

"Whoever you are just come out we...well uh...I know your up there" Sakura shouted calmly and pointed to the tree. Just then _CRASH_ someone fell from the tree and it was...

"_LEE_?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten asked, well shouted, at the same time. Lee stood up and done his thumbs up pose and said

"YOSH SAKURA-CHAN I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO ATTEND YOUR SLEEPOVER PARTY!" And his teeth shined.

"Uh...no?" Sakura said, very creeped out. Lee sweat dropped.

"Why am I not aloud to attend?" Lee asked upset.

"Cause your a weirdo!" Sakura replied.

"W..wh...WHAAATTTT?" He cried with tears streaming down his face.

"Okay...okay you can come but you must stop crying like this!" Sakura scolded like a mother.

"Yes Sakura-chan thankyou!" Lee said with his hands together, bowing. "I BELIVE I SHALL SEE YOU ALL AT PRECISELY 6 O'CLOCK SHARP!" and with that he flew of into the trees.

"Eavesdropper" Sakura mumbled under her breath and turned to leave, dragging a creeped out Ino off with her.

_-At Sakura's-_

When they reached Sakura's house, Sakura put the key in the lock and turned it so with a few _clicks_ they were in. Sakura's family owned a large house, much like a mansion really, it had 6 bedrooms (not that they used them all), a huge lounge room, a game room, a dining room a ginormous kitchen, a food bar which had different foods through out the day for breakfast lunch and dinner, they had a party room and Sakura had her own private cinema! Outside they had a pool and they also had an indoor one which they put into one of the downstairs rooms, both of these had hot tubs built it with them and indoors the pool had a sauna and steam room! Sakura found it quite lonely in the house by herself, of course there was the maid and butler, but the lived in the branch off houses on either side of the mansion, as her parents were away on business nearly ALL the time Sakura often had friends to stay over. As they walked in Ino's eyes widened Sakura was unsure of why this happened every time she brought Ino to hers as she herself had a mansion-like home of her own, Ino had business parents as well so Ino too found it lonely so she also frequently invited Sakura over for week-long sleepovers.

"Let's sort things out then!" Ino said to Sakura while taking a seat in one of Sakura's many massage chairs in the lounge and flicking on the 90 inch hd plasma screen tv!

"Yeah sure" Sakura said also sitting in a massage chair.

"Right who's coming exactly?" Ino asked chewing on the end of her pen with her notebook in her lap.

"Well let me think, there's definitely Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee" Sakura shuddered at the last name whilst Ino gagged.

"And maybes...?" Ino asked scribbling down names in her notebook.

"Garaa, Kankuro, Temari, Tayuya and Kin..." Sakura said while she was mentally counting up the people in her head.

"We need enough things for 15 people including me and you" she finally said.

"Where will everyone sleep?" Ino asked quite calmly.

"Umm? Well two too three people per room and any leftover people can sleep in here, we can just order some single memory foam matteresses and let them sleep on the floor?" Sakura said looking in a catalogue and adding how much it would cost.

"Well if we order four good ones that's £4,000 so 2,000 each?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Sure good thing I brought my unlimited credit card here!" Ino exclaimed whilst punching the mattress company's number into Sakura's home phone.

"Yeah!" Sakura said excitedly (A/N if you couldn't guess Ino and Sakura are like rich!$£)

"...okay...yeah...thanks!" Ino said cheerily, putting the phone down "They will be here in and hour and it's 4:00 now so we should sort out the rest of the stuff!" Ino said taking a seat again.

"Okay what about food? Oh wait. We have your food bar and HUMUNGOUS kitchen so thaalter ready sorted. We just need to buy some tomatoes for Sasuke and ramen for Naruto!" Ino said and the two girls continued planning the sleepover.

**_-With the guys-_**

The guys turned to leave when they saw Garaa and Kankuro so Naruto, being the idiot he is, ran up to them and asked them if they could go. Kankuro and Garaa had an S-rank mission they couldn't miss so they couldn't go they all were about to go their separate paths when Garaa stopped.

"Here" Garaa said in his usual monotone voice and handed Sasuke a _note_, the note was in a little white envelope with the finly printed word Sasuke on it in goldn pen. _  
_

"What's this?" Sasuke asked taking the note giving him a _what-accs-f#%k-are-you-gay _kind of look.

"It's not from me!" Garaa said noticing this look and panicking slightly. Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief and finally said

"Good" and with that the boys turned and walked away.

"So Sasuke... Who's it from?" Naruto asked, pointing to the little envelope in his hands. Sasuke opened the note and looked it over, his eyes widened at it then he slipped it into his back pocket of his favourite black jeans.

"well?" Naruto asked, impatiently.

"No one..." Sasuke said deep in thought about what it said.

"awww I bet it's from Sakura!" Kiba said (not showing he was jealous)

"hn" Sasuke went back to his one word vocabulary once again. With that they all turned their separate ways to go and get their stuff.

_-Everyone at 6-_

They all arrived at Sakura's door at exactly the same time and Lee was there too although no one knew why, Sasuke knocked on the white door and waited for Sakura to open it. He was still deep in thought about what that note said...

**Well there you go! Truth or dare next for CERTAIN! It's already been wrote and will be posted soon! This ones kinda long for me, tell me if you prefer the chapters long or short or like this :) byee **


	3. The games begin

**Hey guys here's part 3, and if you were wondering what the note said you have to wait and see as it is a main part of the plot later on in this story. Byee! Review!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura opened the door and greeted everyone with a warm, happy smile. She turned around and motioned with her hand to tell everyone to follow her. They followed her down the hall with a few mumbles of she's f#%*?!g loaded! And_ badass house!_

_"_Here we are!" Sakura exclaimed with delight as she opened a door. They walked in to find an indoor pool with a ginormous hot tub and a cinema sized tv on the wall on one side of the large, warm room there were two doors on read sauna and the other read steam room land on the other side of the room there were two more doors which read girls and the other boys. Everyone was speechless but soon regained there words as they realised the were going swimming, they realised this as Ino soon emerged from the water with wet hair.

"Oh! Everyone's here!" Ino exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah! Go get into your swimming costumes guys and us girls will too!" Sakura exclaimed

"But we don't have our trunks!" Naruto shouted and his ace saddened.

"everything's in there!" Sakura called over her shoulder as her and the girls turned and walked to the girls changing room. Everyone except Ino gave each other a look as if to say _how-in-hell-did-she-get-our-trunks?!_ but Naruto then remembered the time they all went to the beach and forgot their trunks a few weeks ago. Sakura must've kept them for times like these! Naruto explained this to the guys and then everything cleared up.

"Oh yeah!" Neji exclaimed slapping his hand against his forehead in frustration that he was so forgetful.

"We're all so stupid, we should go get changed, the girls might be ready before us!" Kiba said, fearful that he might take longer to get ready than a bunch of girls. A few minutes later everyone was sat in the hot tub with a drink, the guys had some cans of beer that Naruto bought over and the girls all had fanta that Tenten had in her bag.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tenten said, clearly the main reason she wanted to come was to play truth or dare.

"In the pool?!" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Water edition!" Naruto shouted as he cannonballed into the pool, leaving his beer on the edge of the hot tub.

"Sure!" Sakura shouted whilst also jumping into the pool leaving her can of fanta next to Naruto's beer. Everyone copied until they were all in the pool swimming around. Lee went and sat on one of the under water benches (A/N you know what I mean right? those bench things on the walls at local pools?) and shouted

"SAKURA-CHAN MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM PLEASE SIT NEXT TO ME!" Which of course made Sakura sit furthest away from him. Once everyone was sat down they began.

"Sasuke-teme truth or dare?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hn. Dare." Sasuke said, no way was he going to let anyone show him up.

"Okay! I dare you to call Kakashi sensei and get him to read you the first chapter of icha icha paradise but you gotta put it on speaker!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sweat dropped while everyone else laughed.

"No way!" Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Oh c'mon! You gotta! A dares a dare!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine!" Sasuke shouted and grabbed his iPhone 5 and rang up the number (A/N they all have IPhone 5, 4s, 4 etc.) he clicked the speaker button and put it on the pool ledge on a crumpled up towel.

"Hello?" Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi, I was wondering could you read me the first chapter of icha icha paradise?" Sasuke forced the words out of him

"*Gasp* of course Sasuke! I knew the day would come where you finally decide to become a man!" Kakashi exclaimed with delight (A/N sorry I just made Kakashi act all gai-sensei-like haha).

_-About 20 minutes later- _

"...and that's how it all started!" Kakashi finished the first chapter of his pervy book and then said "Thats it Sasuke! I hope you enjoyed, oh and while I was reading I got a shadow clone to order the whole series for you!" Kakashi shouted and then hung up the phone. Everyones cheeks were bright red, except for Sasuke. His whole face was tomato red.

"HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" Naruto laughed pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said turning his head away "Naruto truth or dare?" Sasuke asked him

"truth" said Naruto knowing Sasuke wanted pay back.

"Is it true that you made a fake wedding with you and a cup of instant ramen when you were bored?" Sasuke asked, knowing full well that he did as Sasuke heard him outside the door. Naruto's cheeks turned red once again.

"Dare" he said

"Fine. I dare you to answer that truth!" Sasuke said smirking. So Naruto knowing that Sasuke had outsmarted him just said

"Yeah"

Everyone burst out laughing, even Naruto. After a while they stopped and Naruto said

"Ino, truth or dare?" He was smiling while he said it, he had an amazing plan in mind.

"Dare" Ino replied.

"I dare you to...

** This is SO SO SO SO short I'm so sorry! But next there's some Sasusaku action! Byeeeee!**


	4. 30 minutes in heaven Wait, what!

**Hey, here's part 4! And Ino's dare :D hehe.**

"Ino I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Shikamaru but make it 30 minutes not 7! Haha then you two will have to do something!" Naruto shouted pointing his wrinkled finger at Ino and standing, well uh, squatting on the pool seat thingy. Ino immediately turned bright (and when I say bright I mean BRIGHT) red and looked over to Shikamaru who was sat down with his head laid back on the pool ledge snoring! Everyone anime sweat dropped and Naruto punched him in the groin. And he immediately woke up and clutched his 'place' crying out in pain.

"Did you hear the dare Shikamaru?" Kiba asked raising his eyebrows with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"What I never said dare!" Shikamaru shouted defensively.

"Yeah but Ino did..." Sakura said, grinning mischievously.

"Wait what! How can you have a two person da- Ohhhh no way!" Shikamaru said realising what it was.

"Yep c'mon you two, chop chop!" Naruto said, pulling them up from the water and dragging them to the _smallest_ closet.

"Oh what a drag!" Shikamaru shouted but Ino seemed to be... Happy?

_In the closet..._

Shikamaru and Ino were standing away from eachother against both walls of the closet which wasn't actually very far. Shikamaru could hear Ino's deep, panicked breaths.

"Don't like tight spaces?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino simply shook her head and slouched a slightly with her hand on her chest. Shikamaru put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder but when she gave him a surprised look he panicked.

"I.. Um!" Shikamaru struggled with his words but Ino decided to end his awkwardness and hugged him, burying her face in his chest Shikamaru just kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her waist whispering something.

"We'll be out soon" Ino just nodded and looked up at him, her blue orbs glinting in the dark. Before either of them realised what was happening it was too late to stop, their heads were leaning in towards each others and their lips were about to touch until...

"HEY YOU TWO HURRY UP AND MAKE OUT SO WE CAN FINISH THIS GAME!" Naruto shouted banging on the door.

"Way to ruin things Naruto" Shikamaru growled under his breath but he thought Ino caught it because she giggled slightly at his remark. Aparently Naruto was banging quite hard on the door because it fell down and there stood Ino and Shikamaru still tangled in each others arms with a red tint playing across the skin on their cheeks.

"Wow! What happened?" Tented asked referring to their arms still draped around each other.

Ino and Shikamaru hastily put there arms by their sides and tried to fight away the blush that threatened to radiate their cheeks but couldn't help but have a little pink dusted across their faces. Ino, deciding she'd had enough of this awkwardness, just turned on her heel and stepped out of the closet ready to play again Shikamaru just copied, not wanting this situation to drag on any longer.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Ino asked taking the seat thurfest away from Shikamaru.

"Dare!" Sakura said a bit too enthusiastically.

Ino wasn't sure what to say because she was planning on asking Sakura a truth about Sasuke, "I dare you to choose a guy and you have to sleep in the same bed as him tonight" Ino said shooting Sakura a toothy grin.

Sakura looked at everyone and was going to say Naruto, because she thinks of him like a brother not a lover, but then she realised all the girls were glaring at her and would be mad if she chose 'their man' so she had no choice but to say "Sasuke".

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink but he just kept his stoic look on his face and said "Hn." in his monotone voice but inner Sasuke was bouncing off the walls. But little did the group of sober(ish) teens know that a few people were watching this scene intently...

**Yeah, yeah it's short, bite me! It's really late and I was bored and realised I haven't updated in awhile so here!**


	5. Feeling her up?

**Hey so before I start I just wanna answer something a reviewer said.**

**'Miss Neko Hime'-**

**Yeah, I guess he is OOC. Thanks for mentioning it cause I just got a bit carried away and it was quite late hehe. But im sorry Sasuke is OOC in the last chapter but I will try to make him act all ****_sasuke-like_**** again but it is quite difficult with a love fic, hehe.**

**To the story...**

"UGH! that little ugly slut!" a red headed teen shouted and earned a few snickers from her friends. You see, Karin, Ali and Amiee witnessed the whole scene which was going on a minute ago and now Karin knows that Sakura and Sasuke would be sharing the same bed that night. She was sure Sakura would make a move but what she didn't know was it was Sasuke would most probably make a move, not Sakura.

_-Back in the mansion-_

"Hey, lets go watch a film! We can finish truth or dare later" Sakura said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah"

"SURE!"

"YOSH I would be delighted"

"Whatever"

"Why not"

"hn."

Everyone just turned to look at Sasuke.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING EXCEPT HN?!" Naruto shouted.

"Aa" Sasuke said to purposely wind him up, smirking the whole time.

"Stupid teme" Naruto said, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from Sasuke.

_-In the cinema room thing-_

"Right, what should we watch then?" Sakura asked.

"What have you got?" They all said in unison which was creepy.

"Anything you like!" Sakura grinned.

"Okay! Lets watch..."

"Paranormal Activity" (Shikamaru)

"The ring" (Neji, Tenten and Ino)

"The grudge" (Lee and Kiba)

"TWILIGHT!" Naruto shouted rearming everyone's attention.

"Naruto, are you gay?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"NO!"

_-after about 30 minutes of arguing wether Naruto's gay or not-_

They were all sat on the sofa's watching insidious, they couldn't all agree so Sakura picked a film at random and everyone agreed to watch insidious. The seating was:

(.-.-.-first sofa-.-.-.) (.-.-Second sofa-.-.) (-.-Third sofa-.-) (-.-fourth sofa-.-)

(Sasuke Sakura Lee) (Kiba Ino Shikamaru) (Neji Tenten) (Naruto Hinata)

Throughout the film Sakura would cling onto Sasuke at the jumpy parts, Sasuke returned buy snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest and she eagerly responded by snuggling into him.

**Lee's P.O.V (Lord Kami, Help us!)**

God, this is so awkward. Now you may be wondering why I'm not babbling about youth and Gai-sensei and all that shit. Well I only speak lI that around ladies cause they get impressed!

YEAH THEY DO!

GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME!

STOP JUDGING ME!

Anyway, you'll see that I'm right when I'm in bed with Sakura... Er, not in that way! I meant instead of Sasu-GAY!

Hah, you get it?

Cause.. He's uh...gay?...ya know what...never mind... Just... Forget it!

Oh yeah! It's the good part of the film but I can't focus cause Sakura keeps cuddling Sasuke! I have an idea! I'm gonna feel her! So I slowly moved my hand to her upper thigh... Bit higher... A little mor-

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura had jumped up and punched Lee square in the face, he felt her up! Well.. Uh... _Tried_ to feel her up. Everyone just stared, mouth open at her Not paying any attention to the film which was okay since it was finished now and the credits were rolling.

"Sakura, what was that about?" Tenten asked going to see if Lee was okay.

"HE TRIED TO TOUCH ME UP THE LITTLE UGLY PERV!" She shouted with flames in her eyes while inner Sakura was shouting,

**'Lemme at him! Lemme at him!'**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when Sakura said that, I had no clue what it was! It was like I just wanted to go over to Lee and punch his ugly face in! But Sakura beat me to it! do think I might like Sakura... Just a little...

**Normal P.O.V**

Lee slowly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, he then decided to just walk off. He just walked right out of Sakura's mansion and out the front door, completely stunned!

"Hey, psst! Lee, over here!" Someone whispered loudly.

Lee turned around so fast he almost had a whiplash.

"Who is there?" Said Lee turning back to his formal use of language

"It's me.." Said the teen as she walked out from the darkness of the woods.

"KARIN?!"

**Im gonna leave it there, it's so so so so so so so so so so so so short and I'm so sorry! I just wanted to update! Okay new hater soon and it's gonna be really long! Pinky promise!**


	6. Helllooooooo!

**So lykkkkkkkk... Yeah..**

**I haven't updated in time... **

**And I pinky promised you all...**

**so I'm very very very sorry...**

**I have tried to update continuous times but I can't think of ideas so yupp. I may not update for a long time or may update real quick so I'm very sorry.**

**SEEYA LATERRR.**

**Ok Jk Bye...**


End file.
